


Приглашение

by Gwyllt



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Генри Прескотт вызывает Дональда Ресслера на "подработку" - но она оборачивается не тем, чем казалась сначала.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley & Donald Ressler, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 1





	Приглашение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345841) by [Gwyllt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt). 



— Нужна твоя помощь, — голос Прескотта звучал буднично, но внутренности Ресслера сжались: он знал, какая помощь требуется от него. Снова. — Приезжай в Барнард Хилл. И побыстрее, если можно.

Как бы Ресслер ни относился к Прескотту, таланта находить места у него было не отнять. Вашингтон, столица США — Ресслеру казалось, что найти в этом безумном городе тихое место невозможно: если не зеваки, то Старший Брат. Но когда он, следуя навигатору, остановился в указанном месте и вышел из машины, то понял, что плохо знает родной город: справа, после узкой полосы газона, начинался густой лес, а слева, футах в шестистах от дороги, среди деревьев терялся единственный двухэтажный дом из красного кирпича, судя по всему, напрочь заброшенный. Натыканные вдоль дороги фонари заливали ее неярким светом, и насколько хватало глаз Ресслер не видел ни машин, ни камер наружного наблюдения, ни даже случайных прохожих.

— Сукин сын, — вполголоса пробормотал он, с силой захлопывая дверцу машины. Нашарил в кармане брелок и на ощупь поставил ее на сигнализацию — машина призывно мигнула красными габаритными огнями — после чего пошел вдоль дороги, стараясь держаться в тени: нельзя быть слишком осторожным.

Он прошел до пересечения Восточной авеню с Двадцать Восьмой улицей и остановился, осененный неприятной мыслью: что, если он подъехал к парку не в том месте? Что, если сукин сын сейчас с другой стороны, а потом предъявит ему, что он не пришел?

Словно в ответ на его мысли, в кармане завибрировал телефон. Ресслер тихо выругался и достал трубку — конечно, на дисплее высветилось имя Прескотта.

— Ну и где ты? — выплюнул Ресслер вместо приветствия, окидывая взглядом пустую улицу.

— Обернись, — последовал ответ.

Сжимая трубку с силой, от которой онемели пальцы, Ресслер послушался — и увидел под соседним фонарем знакомый силуэт. Прескотт поднял руку с телефоном и помахал ему: белый квадрат экрана вспыхнул в темноте и погас, когда Ресслер оборвал звонок.

Вбивая пятки в асфальт, Ресслер в пять шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и остановился, скрестив руки на груди — вот только на Прескотта представление не произвело никакого впечатления.

— Ну? — рыкнул Ресслер.

— Что — ну? — переспросил Прескотт. Его лицо тонуло в тени, но Ресслер мог бы поклясться — он улыбается. Ржет прямо ему в лицо.

— Где? — расширил вопрос Ресслер.

— Где что? — все так же невинно поинтересовался Прескотт.

Ресслер сжал кулаки, чтобы не врезать ему — очень бы хотелось, но необдуманная выходка создаст лишние проблемы, которых и без того дохера.

— Где то, ради чего ты меня сюда позвал, — очень вежливо пояснил он.

— А, ты имеешь в виду мусор, — Пресслер качнул головой, отчего на краткий миг его лицо оказалось в пятне оранжевого света, резко очертившего острые черты. — Ты неверно меня понял, я позвал тебя не для уборки.

— А для чего тогда? — Ресслер медленно закипал. — Чего ради я приперся в эту дыру? На другой конец города, ночью?

— Считаешь, дыра? — Прескотт обернулся, разглядывая тонувшие в темноте ряды деревьев. Где-то чирикала запозднившаяся птица — Ресслер не разбирался в орнитологи. — А мне нравится. Тихо, спокойно, красиво, и погода сегодня потрясающая.

Он чуть повернул голову, наверняка разглядывая Ресслера — хотя его лицо по-прежнему скрывалось в тени, и точно сказать было нельзя.

— Не хочешь прогуляться?

— Прескотт, — прорычал Ресслер, пытаясь говорить веско. — Я работаю на тебя — ладно. Я убираю за тобой мусор — ладно. Но если тебе хочется повеселиться или прогуляться — выбери, блядь, кого-нибудь другого. Мы с тобой не приятели, чтобы ходить гулять под луной, держась за ручки.

— А жаль, — Прескотт пришел в движение. Ресслер дернулся — на миг ему показалось, будто Прескотт полез за пистолетом; но когда он достал руку из кармана, в его кулаке был зажат явно не пистолет. — Жаль, что ты до их пор не понял, что ты моя сучка и будешь делать то, что я захочу, и тогда, когда я захочу. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы всплыли улики по делу Хитчин, опровергающие несчастный случай? То-то будет неловко, не считаешь? Агент ФБР, убивший советника по национальной безопасности — ай-ай-ай, агент Ресслер.

Ресслер заскрежетал зубами — но что он мог сделать? Вцепиться Прескотту в горло и задушить его? А где гарантия, что у него нет доверенного лица, который все равно вытащит эти сраные улики наружу? На его месте Ресслер бы так и сделал.

— Рад, что мы понимаем друг друга, агент Ресслер, — судя по голосу, Прескотт улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. — Я слышал, новый мультфильм от Pixar просто потрясающий. Я взял билеты на вечер пятницы — обычно ты проводишь их в баре, но неплохо бы сделать перерыв.

Он взмахнул рукой, и в оранжевом свету мелькнул светлый прямоугольник. Уже догадываясь, что это, Ресслер вытянул его из чужих пальцев и поднес к лицу.

Так и есть, билеты в «Лэндмарк Атлантик» на вечерний сеанс.

— После начала сеанса двери в зал закрывают, — Прескотт вновь бросил на него нечитаемый из-за темноты взгляд. — Так что не рекомендую опаздывать, агент Ресслер. Я очень расстроюсь, если ты не попадешь на сеанс. Чао!

Он поднял руку, махнув Ресслеру на прощание — а после развернулся и направился прочь, в темноту. Наверняка припарковал машину где-нибудь за углом... Билет жег пальцы, и Ресслер приложил всю силу воли, чтобы не смять его и не выбросить в темноту — с поврежденным билетом его не пустят в зал.

Ублюдочный сукин сын.


End file.
